Lullaby
by Bi Aizhen
Summary: Pipit is on his nightly patrol when the beautiful sounds of the harp break through the normally quiet night of Skyloft.


This is my first story. So i hope that it is good.

Nights in Skyloft were always nice and pleasant. The weather was never too hot or too cold, it was perfect; especially for night patrolling. It was usually very quiet, nothing but the crackling from the torches that light Skyloft at night and the occasional remlits fighting with each other or with a keese. Except this night there was an additional sound, the sounds of a harp rang throughout Skyloft; filling the night with peace and serenity.

Pipit, out on his nightly patrol, searched around for the source of the beautiful sound because that harp could only mean one thing, his beloved friend Link was back.

The noise was close to where he was. He checked around the sparring hall but nothing and then he looked towards the school and there atop the school he saw a leg swinging back and forth off the edge. Pipit hurriedly made his way up to the school and called out to the boy in green sitting on top of the school, "Link!" the blonde boy stopped playing for a moment when he heard his name being called by a familiar voice. Upon seeing his longtime friend he smiled and gestured toward him to come up onto the roof and then continued to play. The brown haired boy made his way to the top of the school. After getting up on the roof Pipit sat down next to his friend and listened to him play.

"Aren't you supposed to be patrolling?" without stopping Link jokingly asked.

"A short break won't hurt anyone." Pipit wanted nothing more than to talk with his friend whom he hadn't spoken to in what seemed like forever. Unlike before, Link was always busy. Whenever he came back from who knows where, it was usually to reequip himself with arrows, bombs, and whatever else he needed for his quest. Then as soon as he was done at the bazaar he would take off again and be gone for days on end. By the time news of his return reached Pipit, he was already gone.

"What about duty and honor? The last time we talked you went on and on about how you do your patrolling for the honor or something like that."

"I also told you that that wasn't the case. It was just to earn some extra money."

"Haha… you're right." Link laughed as he remembered the incident where he accidently heard Pipit yelling at his mother for spending money on a housekeeper. "Guess I've taken one too many hits to the head… I'm starting to forget things."

Pipit stared at Link wondering where it is that he's been going and what he has been doing. He wanted to know so badly and he wanted to ask but he knew that if he did, Link would change the subject to something different and totally unrelated to this quest involving Zelda and him.

"When did you get back?" Although wanting to ask about his quest, Pipit convinced himself not to. He didn't want to create an awkward atmosphere between them. Since this was their first time meeting in a long while.

"This morning."

"This morning…? Then why didn't you come see me. I was worried about you, you know." Pipit was angered by the fact that his friend didn't pay him a visit at all today even though he was back all day. "You're always coming and going and you never see me when you come back! I thought we were friends!"

"I'm sorry." Link stopped playing. He was surprised by his senior's sudden anger. "I was going to go see you but I hadn't slept for the past couple of days so as soon as I came back I fell asleep. I've been sleeping all day. I just got up not too long ago… I'm sorry." Link looked at Pipit with sorry eyes.

A small blush ran across Pipits face. He was embarrassed about his outburst. It was childish and unbecoming of a senior knight, no… of a man. He sounded like an overly possessive girl getting mad at her boyfriend.

"No, don't be. I know you're trying your best to rescue Zelda and you probably barely have any time to sleep." Pipit averted his eyes away from Link, towards the ground, "I'm just a bit tired, so I'm a little irritable. All these night shifts are starting to get to me."

Link looked at his brown haired friend and noticed the dark circles under his eyes. "Pipit…" Link swung his other leg off the edge of the building. He smiled at Pipit and gestured towards him to lay his head on his lap.

"Link?" Pipit looked at the green clad knight with confusion.

"Lay your head on my lap and I'll play you a lullaby. It's the least I can do for worrying you so much." Link smiled sweetly at his senior.

"I still have my patrolling."

"A short break won't hurt anyone."

Pipit couldn't help but smile at his beloved friend. Having no reason to refuse the blonde boy's request, he laid his head down on his juniors lap and listened to Link as he played him a lullaby on his harp.

The nights in Skyloft were always nice and pleasant. The weather was never too hot or too cold, it was perfect; especially for night patrolling. It was usually very quiet, nothing but the crackling from the torches that light Skyloft at night and the occasional remlits fighting with each other or with a keese. Except this night there was an additional sound, the sounds of a harp rang throughout Skyloft; filling the night with peace and serenity.


End file.
